


"I want you safe."

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara gets injured in a familiar way and Leonard freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I want you safe."

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from an anonymous sender: Sara gets really injured and Leo freaks out even though they tell him that Gideon will fix her and she'll be fine.  
> Thank you for the prompt!! Oh, I hope the prompt sender reads this!  
> *Happened before 1x15 Destiny, so Snart is still on board.  
> I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor the characters!

No mission is safe. Something, or someone, always has to be compromised in the end.

This time, it was Sara.

This rarely happens to her. She’d take on the enemies at a closer range since she doesn’t have a gun or a superpower to use. Even if this was the case, she could still beat men with firearms. She’s that good.

The team always looks out her back to check whether some would slip them and attack Sara from afar. That’s the way they go.

But not this time.                                                                 

They didn’t know that the enemies have archers.

 

Leonard knows the story of how Sara was killed by Thea—three arrows to the body. He wished he could’ve stopped the arrow from hitting her on her stomach but it was too late. Before he could tell Sara to move, she was already hit.

“Kendra! Get Sara and fly her to the ship!” he screamed to his comms, commanding Kendra to take Sara away from the chaos that is happening. Leonard needs her to be safe. She opened up to him about her death and that was something he wouldn’t let happen to Sara again.

He looked towards where the direction of the arrow came from and spotted the archer. From the looks of it, the archer seemed young. Barely on his mid-20s. He ran towards where the archer was hiding, shooting everyone who came his way. The glare of his Cold Gun could be seen from everywhere.

The moment he arrived near the archer, he kicked his back, resulting the younger man to release his bow and arrow. The archer removed his face mask and faced Leonard. He was already crawling at his back, facing Leonard. He saw the anger in Captain Cold’s icy blue eyes.

“You.”

“Please, sir, please don’t,” cried the archer.

Leonard didn’t broke his stare. “You shot her. The White Canary. I think it’s only fair that I shoot you too.”

The young man was shaking. Terrified of what the gun-clad man would do to him. “No! I was only doing my job, please! It was nothing personal!”

Leonard pointed his charging Cold Gun at the archer. “It was nothing personal to you but when you shot her, it became all personal to me.”

Leonard froze him to death.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the team entered the Waverider, Snart grabbed Rip by the collar of his coat and screamed at the captain.

“Rip! Why the hell did you put Sara in that mission? She’s dying in the infirmary because of your stupidity! Are you really willing to risk our lives just to save your family’s?! If yes then just say so, because I’m gonna leave this ship, do you understand me??”

Leonard lets go of Rip’s coat. As the captain strengthens his stare, he said to the fuming man, “Mister Snart, I never wanted Miss Lance to get hurt. It was just that she was needed in this particular mission. Her skills qualify her and she agreed to do so.”

“I don’t give a damn about any of that. DO EVERYTHING TO KEEP HER ALIVE.”

Leonard, his head still hot from his conversation with Rip, ran to the medbay to check on Sara.

He then say her lying down, barely responding to whatever treatment that Gideon is giving her. Her breaths are shallow, he noticed. He grabbed a chair and placed him beside the bed where Sara was currently in.

Her face is still as beautiful. It was peaceful. Far from the storm that’s in her eyes.

The first time Leonard truly stared at the assassin’s eyes was when he talked to her about them being Rip’s pawn. Him as a crook and her as an assassin. His eyes have seen many unruly things but it wasn’t as clouded as Sara’s eyes. Her eyes have seen death, destruction, pain, suffering. How did fate allow all of this to happen to her? She doesn’t deserve all of this.

“Gideon, how long till she wakes up?”, he asked the Waverider’s AI.

“According to my calculations, Miss Lance should wake up after around 3-4 hours.”

“What?? 4 hours?? What’s taking her so long? Do something you useless computer!”

 

Everybody in the team tried talking him out of the medbay but when they didn’t stop when he warned them to leave him alone, he attacked them.

“I AM NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL SHE WAKES UP. NONE OF YOU CAN GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

He started firing his Cold Gun, not to the team, but around the area where he and Sara are situated. He was trying to build an ice wall around them for the others to just leave him alone.

Unfortunately, the icy wall didn’t help Sara’s condition.

.

.

.

A few hours later, Sara woke up with Kendra and Jax beside her.

“Gideon, please inform everyone that Sara is awake,” Kendra told the AI.

 

“What happened?”, she asked the two.

“You got shot by an arrow during the chaos back there. You’re lucky we have amazing tech here,” Jax said as he reached for Sara’s hand. “I’m really glad you’re okay now, Sara.”

“Yeah,” Kendra added. “Anyways, Gideon mentioned a while ago that as long as you wake up, you’re free to go. Do you want me to accompany you to your room?”

Before Sara could answer, she noticed the dents in the walls of the medbay. She also noticed the wet floor and the bruises on Jax’s arms.

“What’s this mess? What happened to your arm, Jax?”

Kendra and Jax looked at each other, as if asking the other to explained what happened to her.

Jax took the responsibility.

 

“See, Snart was getting all protective of you. He found who shot you and iced him. He screamed at Rip for putting you in this mission and he also almost iced him. He was screaming at Gideon to fix you and if Gideon were to be a real person, he might have iced her too.”

 _He cares?,_ she thought.

“But that doesn’t explain the dents and the floor and your arm?”

Jax took a deep breath and continued.

“After throwing all that fit, he came here to watch over you. He was just sitting beside you when we told him that he should take a rest and let us watch you. Well, let’s just say that he didn’t like the idea of us pulling him away from you. He took his Cold Gun and made an ice barrier between us and you two.”

Then Kendra added, “But that didn’t work well on you.”

“Exactly,” Jax continued. “He was fighting us off. That guy didn’t want to leave. Then your vital signs began to fall and he was clearly freaking out already so we had no choice but to knock him down.”

Sara was shocked about the revelation. “You knocked him down??”

“Actually, Stein did.”

“Where is he?”

“Inside the brig.”

“You put him inside the brig?!”

 

* * *

 

He saw Sara as she entered the brig. Gideon informed him that Sara was now awake. He was just waiting or any of them to open the “prison” for him just so he could punch them for locking him up.

Sara stood by the entrance of the brig and asked Leonard, “You made an ice barrier?”

“Well, they won’t let me stay there. Open this up, will you?”

Sara just shrugged and left the brig closed. “So, what really happened to you?”, she asked.

Leonard hesitated about answering that question. He doesn’t want to know how he grew fond of the assassin. But at the same time, he needs to tell her because if he doesn’t, it might happen again. He couldn’t take that.

“You were shot in the stomach by an arrow. Again. Just like how you died before. I thought about what happened to you when you died. You said it changed you. It made you into a monster. You’re doing so much better now. I don’t want anything to trigger what you felt before. I want you safe, Sara.”

She then opened the door to the brig and hugged the crook.

“I was scared when it happened to me before but I’m not scared now.”

“Why?”, Leonard nervously asked, without letting go of the hug that Sara gave him.

“Because I know you have my back, Cold.”


End file.
